Mésylþo
=General information= =Phonology= Consonants There is also the glottal /h/ ‹h›, which also indicates phonemic breathy voice in the preceding voiced phoneme. /r/ is realized as a rhoticization of the previous vowel in coda position. Consonant clusters within syllables do not exist. Vowels Orthography for vowels is identical with the IPA values. Non-RTR ("tense") vowels occur before a consonantal coda. Pitch-accent is represented by an acute accent over the nuclear vowel of the accented syllable. Phonotactics Mésylþo allows V, VC, CV, and CVC syllables, with no diphthongs. /h/ may appear after the onset and after the nucleus and does not appear to carry a mora as a consonant. Approximants only appear in onset position. /ç/ only appears in coda position. When it appears after a consonant, the previous consonant is unpronounced and typically unwritten. Vowels are broken up with /h/. A potential diphthong beginning with a high vowel is broken up with the appropriate approximant. Posterior coronal fricatives assimilate progressively when adjacent. Prosody Mora-timed with a regular pitch-accent pattern: the initial tense syllable in a word takes pitch. This creates some minimal pairs with pitch when this syllable has /a/ as a nucleus, ie lácna (fieldACC) vs lacná (to drownAI). Only one vowel (the first) in a word may be tense. =Morphology= Mésylþo has two grammatical genders, also called classes: animate and inanimate. These are by and large also semantic classes, but there are a number of nouns that are semantically inanimate while grammatically animate and so are better treated as genders. "Root" refers to the word as shown in the lexicon: a single open-class morpheme. "Stem" refers to a word without affixes; that is, the open-class morpheme and any clitics. Nouns Nouns are inflected for person, case, animacy, and number, with the latter three features typically expressed together within a single suffix. Eight cases exist: Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Instrumental/Associative (considered a single case), Locative, Comparative, Vialis, and Vocative, though for semantic reasons, not all exist for both animate and inanimate classes. Many adjectives may also be attached to nouns in a clitic form, as a prefix closest to the root. Animate Paradigm *The vocative is a postposed particle. Inanimate Paradigm Person Singular possessive markers are prefixes. Plural markers are suffixes paired with the appropriate singular marker. Pronouns Verbs Verbs come in four different paradigms: Animate Intransitive (AI), Inanimate Intransitive (II), Transitive Animate (AI), and Transitive Inanimate (AI). Crucially, this means that verbs must be used appropriately for their paradigm: for instance, the root for throwing an inanimate noun such as a ball is hílo, while throwing an animate object (whether actually alive or not) is arrówe. Verbs are obligatorily inflected for person and number (in a single prefix). Transitive verbs are obligatorily inflected for the person and number of the object (in a single suffix). They may also be inflected for tense, aspect, and voice as individual agglutinations. Person Subject prefix is always furthest from the root. The plural suffix is paired with the singular prefix, before the object suffix Object Object suffixes are always furthest from the root. The object suffix placement is also that of the passive suffix ''-oc''. Tense, Aspect, Voice Other Affixes Adjectives Adjectives can be treated as verbs ("to be X") but also tend to have clitic forms that prefix the noun, closest to the root. In the lexicon here, verbal adjectives will be marked with (v), and clitics with ©. =Lexicon= Demonstratives Demonstratives precede the noun. Particles Open Class =Examples= Random sentences Ihnmácifuþeh. 1-neg-''spit''-pl "We do not spit." Þíwašuhl ihnmálwalalijeh ruf ihnwalálijeh þíwašuhl. always-dat.pl 1-neg-''sing''-pl but 1-''sing''-pl always-dat.pl "We never sing but we always sing." Ihnmálfihssiwaheh þíwašuhl ruf þíwašuhl ihnfihssíwaheh. 1-neg-''whisper''-pl always-dat.pl but always-dat.pl 1-''whisper''-pl "We never whisper but we always whisper." Ánja rý, há yhmwolšéþicahjih? girl voc Q 2-des-''sex''-npst-1? "Hey girl, wanna have sex with me?" The Tower of Babel (Genesis 11: 1-9) #Now the whole earth had one language and the same words. #And as people migrated from the east, they found a plain in the land of Shinar and settled there. #And they said to one another, "Come, let us make bricks, and burn them thoroughly." And they had brick for stone, and bitumen for mortar. #Then they said, "Come, let us build ourselves a city and a tower with its top in the heavens, and let us make a name for ourselves, lest we be dispersed over the face of the whole earth." #And the Lord came down to see the city and the tower, which the children of man had built. #And the Lord said, "Behold, they are one people, and they have all one language, and this is only the beginning of what they will do. And nothing that they propose to do will now be impossible for them. #Come, let us go down and there confuse their language, so that they may not understand one another's speech." #So the Lord dispersed them from there over the face of all the earth, and they left off building the city. #Therefore its name was called Babel, because there the Lord confused the language of all the earth. And from there the Lord dispersed them over the face of all the earth.